Elmenhilde Karnstein
Elmenhilde Karnstein is a Noble pure-blooded Vampire and a member of the Carmilla Faction, a female-dominated Vampire faction, that was previously in a civil war with the Tepes Faction, a male-dominated Vampire faction. Appearance Elmenhilde has a doll-like appearance with long wavy light blonde hair, deep red eyes, and a beautiful face similar to that of a Western doll. She also has a pale skin tone similar to that of a corpse. Her body measurements are B75-W56-H80; height is cm and body weight is kg. She wears a red dress worn by princesses back in the Middle Ages, with an ornamented head-dress. In Volume 23, she appears at the Hyoudou Residence wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. She also wears light pink nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. Personality As a pure-blooded Vampire noble, she originally had an extremely arrogant, noble, and selfish personality, often discriminating against those who are not pure-bloods, such as herself, although she was capable of acknowledging someone's strength, even if they were outside her race. However, sometime after the chaos caused by the civil war in her homeland and Rizevim's actions, her personality has revamped , as she becomes much more calm, sweet, sensitive and kind, ultimately dropping her discriminatory and arrogant attitude, although she maintains an amount of stubbornness. Elmenhilde is seen to act flushed and embarrassed at the mention of Issei, showing that she has fallen for him, showing a more shy side to her personality. Similar to Ravel, she previously looked down on Issei, but overtime she developed feelings for him. She can be quite clumsy with trivial things when nervous, as shown when she tripped and dropped a tray with teacups by accident. History Elmenhilde was born into the House of Karnstein, one of the highest ranking noble Vampire families of the Carmilla Vampire Faction. At one point she's chosen as the envoy to recruit Gasper to their side for the Vampire Civil War. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions She first appears in Volume 14 as a special envoy of the Carmilla Faction, revealing that the Tepes Faction has gained a Longinus possessor in the form of Valerie Tepes. She requests for Gasper who was originally from the Tepes Faction to join their side, using peace negotiations of the Three Factions as a means to force the Gremory Clan to hand Gasper over to them or risk allowing the Devils to lose trust on their intentions for peace. She reappears in Volume 16 as the escort for the Occult Research Club in the Carmilla Territory. She later appears again with Bennia's help to inform the Occult Research Club that the Vampires from the Carmilla Faction will start their action to suppress the coup d'etat group of the Tepes Faction. She is last seen after the chaos left behind by the mass-produced Evil Dragons transformed from the modified Vampires in both the Tepes and Carmilla Factions, caused by Rizevim and his group, where she is noticeably distraught about the damage to her homeland and the fact that there were traitors in her faction. In Volume 21, it's been revealed that Elmenhilde has been going place to place as a vanguard, which is stated to be a rather difficult job. She meets up with Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel to hand over a memory stick containing research data about the Holy Grail that Marius Tepes had hidden even from Rizevim. Azazel teases Elmenhilde if she wanted to visit the hospital nearby where Issei is at, which she rejects with a blushing reaction. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy At the end of Volume 22, Elmenhilde appears before Issei to request that she joins his team for the Rating Game World Tournament. In Volume 23, she moves into the Hyoudou Residence. She has been taking notes and records of the match between Issei and Baraqiel earlier to assist Ravel in improving the strategies of Issei's peerage. At the residence, Elmenhilde comes to bring tea to everyone, but she's not used to the task and accidentally out of nervousness, drops the tea, though her near-accident was saved by Xenovia's Excalibur Ruler's ability. She then has a training session with Ravel, running laps to increase her stamina although she does not reach the minimum expectation of Ravel, but has the determination to continue her training. Elmenhilde finally shares her reasons of wanting to join Issei's team, which is she wants to put the incident of her homeland behind her and overcome her past and with Issei asking why she wants to be in his team specifically, she silently blushes. On the day of the match, she officially joins the team as Issei's Pawn worth 2 pieces. During the match against Dulio Gesualdo, Elmenhilde takes a bottle which contains Ravel's blood, which allows her to have Phoenix wings grows from her back. She then takes another bottle that has Issei's blood, to which the taste is so delicious to her, that it causes her to lose her mind. She gains crimson and black dragon aura coming out of her body which gives her remarkable strength as an effect. In Volume DX.4, Elmenhilde went to the top of the Hyoudou Residence to deliver tea to Issei, Rias, Akeno, Ravel, and Seekvaira when they were watching Magical☆Levia-tan. She summoned the Gundam Blu-Ray boxset through her magic circle to give it back to Seekvaira after she lended to her in the countryside. Elmenhilde took part of the strategy meeting with her team for their upcoming match, when asked by Ravel about her side, she believes it depends on the field. On the day of the match against Sona and her team, Elmenhilde traveled to the Armaros Colosseum in the fallen angel’s territory and when the match started, she sent a swarm of bats towards Kusaka‘s position. She later sent the bats to monitor the fields and sent a large amount to the large area. On the rocky plateau, Elmenhilde came across Loup in his wearwolf form and summoned her bats to neutralize his attacks but unable to deal damage to him, so she used her magic circle to summon her silver dolls against him, which is a poisonous to wear-wolves. Eventually Elmenhilde and her team were victorious after Xenovia retires Sona in their fight. In Volume 24, Elmenhilde was unable to go to the Kuoh Academy’s pool because of the summer sunlight so she was waiting in the club room at the old school building. She later assisted of defending the Fafnir Stadium where both teams of Rias and Vali were facing each other in order to protect Koneko and Kuroka from Thanatos and his Grim Reapers troops. In Volume 25, Elmenhilde and her team were watching the tournament in Issei’s room and sees Diehauser winning against God-class beings, the mysterious new devils Balberith and Verrine, and the Shooting Star team who owns new Sacred Gears. After Rossweisse’s marriage with the Chief-God Vidar, Elmenhilde and the team began to analyze the members of Team Leisure of the Kings such as Typhon and his weather abilities, Apollon whose light power is dangerous even to ultimate-class devils, and Vidar’s kicks and mystical boots puts him on par with Thor. Rias comes to Issei’s room and informed the team that they had been summoned to the VIP by Ajuka who offered to help train both teams in the smartphone game called Beelzebut. During their break from their training, Elmenhilde watched the girls talking about Issei saving them and became interested as she wrote in her notepad about a kidnapped princess and wondered if she had a fiancé, in order to not what was effective to Issei. On the day of the match, Elmenhilde travels together with her team to Valhalla in Norse mythology at the Thor Stadium for their fight against Team Leisure of the Kings. When the match started, Elmenhilde and Asia rode on Bova’s shoulders because of their lack of stamina and they flew to the floating islands of the artificial Yggdrasil. While flying to the floating island, they noticed Typhon is waiting for them so the team decided to let Elmenhilde, Bova, and Roygun take on Typhon. Elmenhilde and his two team members were overwhelmed by Typhon’s weather abilities and even though Elmenhilde gained the powers of a dragon and pheonix by drinking Issei’s and Ravel’s blood, she was unable to endure Typhon’s attacks. As Roygun used her crack on the locations of the field, Bova and Elmenhilde unleashed their attacks on Typhon but he didn’t suffer significant damage. Elmenhilde was ultimately defeated by Typhon along with Bova and Roygun at the end of their battle. Elmenhilde and his team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence along with the rival teams for passing the preliminaries and entering the main stage of the tournament. She watched as the girls fought over Issei and quietly wondered how she should get in the fight. Elmenhilde reappeared in True Volume 1, joining Issei and the group to the town near Kuoh Town where the devils were residing after finishing her secret intelligence mission. After the devils were defeated, she started to investigate the deserted house in case of the devils were hiding and like the others she became shocked to see Issei, Ddraig, and Bova in pain after a purple-haired girl was singing until she was stopped by Rossweisse. Elmenhilde and the group became shocked to learned from Ajuka that the girl is Ingvild Leviathan, a descendant of the original Leviathan and a half-human Longinus user and she woke up, they went to the beach at a unpopulated island with Rossweisse placing and the Vampire group were in the cave, they were later interrupted by the arrival of the goddess Nyx. After reporting to Ajuka about Nyx’s actions and gaining the approval from Apollon, Elmenhilde joins the group to Nyx’s location and came across the devils, the group approached a building that resembles a Catholic Church with Elmenhilde not sensing any holy power from it and when the devils surrounded the building, she summoned her bats to disturb them. When the found Nyx, Elmenhilde help fight off the devils that were summoned by Nyx and when Ingvild started to sing after Issei contacted her through Akeno’s breasts, Elmenhilde and the other girls’s breast started to glow, which powered ups Issei. After Nyx was defeated, Elmenhilde and her team headed to the Agares territory for the tournament announcing the next matches and learned they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match. In True Volume 2, Elmenhilde was among the first group of Issei’s brides in Issei’s dream, while stating doing her wedding ceremony in the day time is tough for her. In the morning, Elmenhilde went to do a morning marathon with Issei, Ingvild, Ouryuu was trying to catch up to them and after she caught up to them, she was breathing heavily and trying to show to them that she’s used to it. When Ravel asked her to take a break, Elmenhilde wanted to continue training for another five minutes until Asia arrived. After the Oppai Dragon Show in the Underworld, Elmenhilde and her team watched the match between the two Hindu gods of Indra and Mahabali, with Indra winning after striking his lightning on Mahabali. Elmenhilde and her team journeyed to their training camp in the mountain and became amazed after witnessing Ingvild’s mastery of her water magic later took a break after Ingvild started to feel sleepy, and trained at night. The next morning, she trained together with Asia, Ravel, Rossweisse, and Ingvild to strengthen their demonic power and magic skills and after finishing the training, they watched the match between Sairaorg and his team against Team Shooting Star, with Sairaorg emerging victorious after delivering a powerful punch to Shooting Star’s face. Elmenhilde and her team arrived at the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Rias and her team, they eventually meet up with Issei’s parents in the VIP room to wish them luck in their match, and she and the others watched the hostility between Ouryuu and the bodyguard Mitsuya Kanzaki until they left for the match. As the match started, Elmenhilde and the others were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ and began to discuss their strategy with Ravel instructing her to spread her countless number of bats around the area. Elmenhilde and Rossweisse confronted Akeno and Valerie in the area as she was able to sense Valerie’s aura because of their Vampire traits and the fight started, Elmenhilde drank the small bottles containing Issei’s and Ravel’s blood to give her dragon and phoenix powers to back up Rossweisse’s fight with Akeno and targeting Valerie. Elmenhilde then summoned her Mobile Suit Gundam figures to assist her and Rossweisse’s fight against Akeno and the legendary Onis Ura and Douji. Elmenhilde was eventually defeated as the commentary announced her retirement, but she and her team won the match when Issei defeated Rias in their fight. She and her team celebrated at Hyoudou Residence together with Rias and her team, and they watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. In True Volume 3, Elmenhilde was fantasizing about Kinkakuji and Kyoto with the Church Trio and Lint, but became worried about sightseeing around the temples because she is a vampire. On the day of the departure, Elmenhilde accompanied the group to the Tokyo station to see second year students off to their school trip to Kyoto on train. Elmenhilde and the group went to the Shinkansen platform for the departure to Kyoto, joining them is the Slash/Dog and the Hero Faction teams, who been entrusted to Urakyoto’s security. Upon arriving to Kyoto, they were greeted by Yasaka and the Youkais to lead to them to the traditional giant mansion to meet with Suzaku Himejima and Sun Wukong for meeting, while Elmenhilde and the others who weren’t attending rested the meeting in the guest rooms. Elmenhilde and Lint accompanied Akeno after she finished her visit to the mansion of the Himejima family and Elmenhilde believed that it harder for her to walk in the daytime because of the power in Kyoto, she joined the group on their sightseeing trip to the next place. While sightseeing at the Kinkakuji temple, she became impressed at the color of the temple and thought that gold is special in all countries, but became scared of entering the temple, when the group was divided into two groups, Elmenhilde went together with the Church Trio and Lint. Powers and Abilities Vampire Physiology: Being a Vampire, Elmenhilde has normal/common abilities of a Vampire. Elmenhilde has the ability to control bats and transform into a flock of them and use them for reconnaissance. *'Immortality': As a pure blooded vampire, Elmenhilde possesses immortal abilities that allows her not to age. *'Blood Consumption': Elmenhilde can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood.The effects are strengthened if the blood drank was a virgin's blood. As it shown when she drank both Ravel's and Issei's blood in Volume 23, gaining Ravel's Phoenix wings of fire and Issei's crimson and black dragon aura. Elmenhilde can shoot enormous balls of dragon aura her opponents. Issei's blood also allows her to temporarily walk in sunlight. Magic: Elmenhilde can created Vampire-style magic circle store away the Items and summon it back when she needed it. Flight: During the events of Volume 25, Elmenhilde has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment 'Iron-Boned Dolphins: '''Elenhilde can summon silver dolls that are fifteen centimetres tall and wield sabres and guns that are made out sliver. Trivia *Elmenhilde's last name, Karnstein, is a reference to the Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's novella ''Carmilla , where it is the main character, Carmilla's family name as a countess (which is parallel to Bram Stoker's Dracula). In an interesting note, Carmilla actually predated Draculla by 26 years.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmilla **Her family name could imply she is a descendant of Carmilla. *"Elmen" refers to elm wood from an elm tree and "Hilde" means "battle", so the full meaning of her name would be "hard/hardened battle" due to wood being a solid. Elmen possibly refers to the fact at first, Elmenhilde had a 'hard' (stubborn) personality due to being extremely arrogant. *Since Elmenhilde comes from Romania her nationality is Romanian. *Elmenhilde's birthday is on August 28thhttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/939147011802009600. *Elmenhilde is a fan of Gundam, a hobby she acquired after observing Seekvaira Agares's interest as well as a female Stray Devil who betrayed the vampire country for the sake of creating a Gundam peerage. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Hyoudou Residence